


steal some covers share some skin

by etoilune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shop, M/M, Oneshot, Teacher!Dean, writer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilune/pseuds/etoilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first day Dean had noticed Castiel wasn’t actually anything special, although in hindsight Dean likes to pretend it was love at first sight because it makes him sound more romantic and it’s nice to be romantic sometimes even if he doesn’t ever want anyone else except Cas to know that.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AU oneshot, title taken from Maroon 5's 'Sunday Morning'</p>
            </blockquote>





	steal some covers share some skin

Dean awakes to the sound of gentle murmuring against his bare chest; a constant stream of nonsensical babble but in the voice that Dean could listen to forever whether the speech is coherent or not. In this case, it is definitely _not_ , and the man smiles fondly as he cards calloused fingers through jet black hair, realising that Cas must be talking in his sleep.

It's morning; the sun shining brightly through the thin gap in the curtains, bathing the couple in the sort of red-gold light you only get at early sunrise, the sort that looks like it could be the liquid form of a precious gem, and Dean's eyes grow happier as he realises they have nowhere to be today, so it is one of the rare occasions where they get to stay curled up in bed together all day, talking and laughing and - no matter how much Dean denies he likes it - cuddling, just the pair of them and the wide king Dean had insisted on buying when they purchased the house together a few years ago, eighteen months after Dean had gotten up the courage to ask Castiel on a date; twenty-seven since he had started going into the coffee shop where Castiel had been every day at the same table in the almost hidden corner of the room with the same order, the same laptop, the same old trench coat which Dean had loved right from the start.

The first day Dean had noticed Castiel wasn’t actually anything special, although in hindsight Dean likes to pretend it was love at first sight because it makes him sound more romantic and it’s nice to be romantic sometimes even if he doesn’t ever want anyone else except Cas to know that. It was just Castiel with his laptop, slender fingers tap-tap-tapping away at a keyboard, wrinkling his nose in concentration, staring blankly at the screen, and Dean hadn’t taken much notice of it until the week after when the older man spilled his coffee and it had formed a caramel-colored pool of liquid on the floor that reached Dean’s foot, a table away.

_Dean glanced up when he felt abrupt warmth around the thick sole of his boot. “Oh- what the hell, man?” His eyes followed the puddle to a guilty-looking dark haired man clutching an empty cup.“You need help clearing this up?”_  
“Yes, I- that would be nice, thank you. I’m deeply sorry for what happened; it was an accident, and I-“  
 _“No worries. Is your laptop okay?”_  
 _“It seems my laptop was able to avoid damage, fortunately. I just got this so it would have been a shame to see it go already.”_

 

Dean remembers seeing the blue eyes for the first time, thinking they were on some multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent because they were so very _blue_. He remembers how Castiel’s voice had first sounded, how their hands had brushed briefly as he took some napkins from Cas, how after it was cleaned up he sat back in his chair and Castiel sat back in his own and how they didn’t speak and how a few minutes later a mysterious slice of apple pie arrived at his table, already paid for by ‘an anonymous donor’ who didn’t know what he liked so went for the safe option. Dean had smiled at Cas even though he wasn’t looking.

And then their relationship, if you could call it that, had progressed. In a month’s time they had taken to sharing a table together, Castiel still tap-tap-tapping away while Dean graded papers and chuckled occasionally when he came across an amusing answer. They gradually got to know each other’s coffee orders and favorite things to order from the case of home baked goodness and sometimes they ordered for each other. They didn’t really speak much until one day when Castiel had looked up through pretty eyelashes and said, in his unusually husky voice, “Do you think Anna is a suitable nickname for an angel named Anael?”  
“What?”  
Castiel repeated himself.  
“Yeah, I guess… why?”

“I- I just… needed to know. For something. Thank you.”

That was the first proper conversation they both had after Castiel’s minor accident, and Dean remembers that too. He also remembers how, after that, the next day in fact, he had been brave enough to ask Castiel’s name because after two months of sitting with him he still didn’t know.

And then they had both started speaking a little, Castiel asking more advice and Dean showing what he was laughing about, and the next month they moved into discussing small things like the weather and the coffee shop and more small talk, and then the next month the dialogue grew more personal.

Dean had finally gotten the courage to ask Castiel out on a date nine months later and even though he prefers to say he asked smoothly he really didn’t. It was more of a stuttered mess, but at least the other man had said yes and they went out to The Roadhouse and ate burgers and at the end of the night Dean had taken Castiel back home and leaned over slowly to press a gentle kiss to Cas’s cheek before blushing furiously and letting him out of the Impala.

After that they went on another date, and then another, and it became a sort of regular thing – hanging out at each other’s apartments and Dean introducing Cas to Sammy and Cas introducing Dean to his own brother Gabriel who was completely annoying but in the brotherly way where you can put up with it if you try your hardest.

 

It was April, and the couple were sleepily lying on the couch together after falling asleep in the middle of a movie, and Dean had woken up and gazed at Castiel and decided he might as well ask.

_“Cas, you know what? There’s- there’s no point in us going back and forth between each other’s places all the time, you know, and it’d save us a lot of petrol money and, uh, utility bills and stuff, if-“  
“Dean, shut up – yes, of course I’d like to move in together.” _

 

Dean had kissed his nose and smiled widely, mostly in disbelief because he, Dean Winchester, had found a man to settle down with and maybe even have a family and they could go and look for houses together and pick out furniture together and everything he had been doing his whole life anyway but _together_.

 

 

And now, as they both lay in the present, Castiel’s body rising and falling slowly on the king bed that Dean had picked out with the covers that Cas had picked out in the home that they had both picked out, Dean smiled again, because he was happy.


End file.
